


Found

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series 'first time' drabble





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Desire devours with each caress. Our bodies move in unison; sweat slick flesh brushing against sweat slick flesh, his tongue dancing erotically with mine. 

A small voice in the back of my mind tries to tell me that this is a bad idea, but it is soon silenced as coherent thought abandons me.

It has taken us a long time to get here; both of us damaged in ways that made us wary and distrusting; too scared to risk taking that final step.

Until now.

Headlong we dive into ecstasy, our bodies surrendering to pleasure, to each other, to love.


End file.
